Hazardous Love
by Alticiaekelley
Summary: Jenos is down, really down. Can lin cheer him up? Want it to be a short one shot but my niece would kill me.


_This story takes place shortly after naizer and beluga die. Just thought I'd tell you. And if this isn't complete by Friday, I'm sorry. I lost my flash drive. Anyways, my schedule in school is pretty full and I'm definitely gonna' have over 24 college credits when I'm done… Unless I fail geometry, which is a definite possibility. Anywho, I'll let you know if I turn into a super senior._

_**Hazardous love**_

"Number 10, you have been assigned to be number sevens partner. As such you will also be in Cerberus." Saphiria said, not even so much as turning around to look at me from the window. Guess the lake was prettier than me. I knew why she was putting me with number seven, Jenos hazard.

Baldoria and knaz had gone to his room and he wouldn't open the door, when they pushed inside- he almost ripped their heads off. The only thing that had saved their necks was the fact that he was drunk; and even then he was sharp enough to nick Baldoria's shoulder. Safe to say, they quickly retreated.

"Saphiria, I am concerned about his well being as well. I understand your decision." I bowed my head.

"You are dismissed, lin." She said a little softer than before, out of her 'command tone' as I called it.

I turned towards the door of the room and exited quickly. The walls were ornately decorated with carvings and pictures that should really belong in a museum, not the headquarters of a company filled with assassins. I walked hastily to the dorms and found the door with a seven engraved on it in roman numerals, knocking hesitantly as I stood in front of it.

There were shuffling noises and a slurred "Wha?" from the other side of the door.

"Open up Jenos, I need to speak with you." I said softly, hoping he wasn't as bad as I thought he was. He opened the door without the fight Baldoria had received.

"Wha ya' wan'?" He was drunk on his feet. He looked like hell too; his hair was all messy, he had insomnia lines underneath his clouded over brown eyes, his face was dirty and his clothes were tattered to the point where a beggars clothes looked like they belonged to the empress of china. He smelled strongly of liquor, and I quickly found out why when I looked down to find a whiskey bottle in his left hand, the other being used to support his weight against the doorframe. A quick glance told me that his room wasn't in any better shape than he was, there were empty liquor containers all over the floor of his room- some I recognized to be vodka and fire whiskey.

"Can I come in?" I asked, softer than before.

"Fine…" He was definitely drunk by now, he was slurring badly. He shuffled rather sluggishly to his bed and flopped down onto it, sloshing the whiskey from his bottle. I presumed that he just opened it. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him cautiously.

"Jenos, whats up with this? Why the liquor?" I asked, past the point of concern.

"Naizer… Beluga… Gone!" He wailed, rolling over. I quickly grabbed the whiskey bottle from him and set it on the ground.

"Jenos…" I grabbwed him and rolled him over to face me.

"Gone!" He grabbed me and tried to shake me, but ended up falling into my lap instead. His breathe was pure liquor by now. He had refused food that the numbers had put out for him and tried to make him eat.

"Jenos, quiet." I ran my fingers through his hair, it was actually pretty soft. He started crying, finally breaking.

"Why'd they have to go?" He sobbed, sounding broken.

"Shhhh… Jenos, they didn't want to go… But I guess it was just their time." I replied, trying to sooth him. He wailed loudly and buried his face into my chest in response.

"Jenos… They'll still be here. Their in your heart and as long as you'll never forget them, they'll never leave." I said, telling him some advice I had been given to get over the loss of my best friend.

"R- Really?" He sniffled and looked up at me.

"Yeagh and I'm sure naizer would be trying to kill you right now if he knew how you were acting." I added, hoping it would get him to sober up. He looked down, like he was ashamed of himself.

"Lin, will you stay with me?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeagh, I guess I can. Oh and, you and I are partners." I tried to drop it casually.

"Ok." He whispered like he was six and snuggled up in my lap.

"Jenos, you amaze me." I said.

"Thank you." He decided to be a smart ass and take it as a compliment.

_All right, short chapter, and I wanted to keep going but my niece will rip my head off if it turns into a one shot._


End file.
